deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KevlarNinja/Deadliest Warrior: Squads
Hey, it's me KevlarNinja. Sorry about not bloging here so much lately, it's just with the Deadliest Fiction wiki, good battles are like good drinks: after one, it's hard to stop. ;) Anyway, I know I've tossed this idea around a few times, but I figure with the new season, the idea needs some tweaking. So, anyway, I present to you: DEADLIEST WARRIOR: SQAUDS!!! What is it? Well, it's my idea for the show's next game. The idea? Imagine Counter-Strike meets Deadliest Warrior. Basiclly, it's a way of using modern warriors/sqaud fighters. Naturally, the warriors will be separate to keep unfair fights from happening. Let's meet the warriors and there openings (when the battle starts), there spawn sites, and there victory cries: The Warriors! Early Modern Warriors William the Conqueror (only available for hard mode, for those who want a challenge) Intro: William (speaking in Norman) directs his troops, who are setting up the Catapult. Spawn site: Where the Catapult is. (Facepalm) Victory Cry: Shouts in Norman "Victory!" Joan of Arc Intro: Joan (speaking in French, on horse back) speaks to her troops, two of which are setting up the Siege Cannon. Spawn site: Where the cannon is. (Second facepalm) Victory Cry: Does a silent prayer and then says in french "It's god's will." Ivan The Terrible Intro: We see Ivan in his tent. He appears to have back pain. He takes some mercury, and then walks out. There are his troops (2 Russian Streltsy soldiers and 2 Oprichniki horsemen), ready for battle. Spawn site: The battle camp covered in blood. Victory Cry: Ivan spits on the dead body of the other team's leader and says in Russian "Heathen." Hernan Cortes (I don't know how you add accents) Intro: Hernan is counting his gold. He is very satisfied with his latest take. He then walks outside, picks up his Alabarda and Espada Ropera, climbs onto his horse, and yells "Charge!" in spanish. Spawn site: The battle camp with gold, and a dead aztec on the Garrotte. Victory Cry: Hernan takes some sort of valuable item from the warrior (William: a ring, Joan: a necklace with a cross on it, Ivan: some crown jewels, Hernan, that's right, you can have the warriors fight themselves: some aztec gold, Ming: some gold coins, Musketeer: some rings, George Washington: a gold locket with a picture of him and Martha Washington, Napoleon: a gold collapsible telescope) and then yells in victory. Ming Warrior Intro: Some of the mings getting ready for war, honing there martial art skills and preparing there weapons. Spawn site: Battle camp with ming weapons (including a spawn location for the nest of bees, since you can't reload it). Look into the engineer's tent and you will find plans for some pretty modern weapons (AK-47, Gatling Gun, shotgun, etc.)..... Victory Cry: Ming leader raises his sword in the air and roars in victory. Musketeer Intro: Musketeers are sitting, having a drink, when they hear shouts from the other team. They get up and grab there weapons. Spawn site: Look for the camp with the table. Tip: if you knock over the beer, as long as there are at least two musketeers left, one will appear and try to kill you with his rapier. Likewise, if your playing as a musketeer, you will be alerted if someone does this, and they will be given a marker to tell you this. Victory Cry: Leader Musketeer raises his rapier and shouts "Vive le Roi!" George Washington Intro: Washington stands as his men raise the american flag and play "Yankee Doodle" on the drums and flute. Spawn site: The camp with the american flag (facepalm #3). Victory Cry: Washington puts his sword back in it's sheath and shouts "For the republic!" Napoleon Bonaparte Intro: Some of Napoleon's Grande Armée soldiers prep the cannon well Napoleon views the other team through his telescope. Spawn site: Typical Grande Armée campsite. Victory Cry: In french, Napoleon yells "Europe shall be mine!" Gunslinger Warriors Jesse James Intro: Jesse James and his men charge in, firing there guns. Jesse aims his Winchester at the camera, saying "You move, you die. Got it!?!?!?" Spawn site: Cowboy campsite. Victory Cry: Jesse throws his hat in the air and shouts "Yee-haw!" Theodore Roosevelt Intro: Roosevelt surveys the scene from horseback well the Rough Riders go about there business. Spawn site: Try the camp with the Gatling gun (Facepalm #4) Victory Cry: Roosevelt holds up his bowie hunter and yells in victory. Crazy Horse Intro: Camera is viewing from the eyes of a bluecoat on guard near some tall grass. Suddenly, he hears war cries and turns around, just to be shoot in the eye with an arrow. Spawn site: The place with the tall grass, weapons, and a dead bluecoat. Victory Cry: Lakota war cry. Pancho Villa Intro: Pancho Villa's supply train stops. He and his men jump off. He pulls out his revolver and aims it at the camera. Spawn site: The camp with a train. (Facepalm #5) Victory Cry: raises his Bolo Knife in the air and shouts "Victoria!" Lawrence of Arabia Intro: Lawrence rides in on camel-back, well some Bedouin Arabs set up camp and the Vickers. Spawn site: Arabian campsite with Vickers and camels. Tip: if you try and steal Lawrence's camel, prepare to die! Victory Cry: Lawrence put's his Jambia back into it's scabbard and then runs off, without a sound, just as a sand strom blows in. Al Capone (Note: only available on hard mode and can't fight mafia or Yakuza) Intro: Al and his men roll up in a 1929 Hudson Super 6. Spawn site: In front of the car (Facepalm #6). Victory Cry: Al laughs evily and then walks away. Mafia (Only available on hard mode and can't fight Al Capone) Intro: A Mafia crimeboss counts his cash well his men stand guard. Spawn site: Has barrels of illegal booze and a desk with mafia weapons and a stack of cash. Tip: shoot the barrels or take the cash and see what it's like to have a hit out on you. Victory Cry: Mafia leader lights a ciger and goes back to count his cash. Yakuza (Note: again, only on hard mode and can't fight Al Capone) Intro: Yakuza crime boss sharpens his katana in his office well his gaurds keep watch. Spawn site: Office (complete with door). On the table is a book on Japanese history and a bottle of Sake (no offence to any Japanese users, just trying to make it seem like a Yakuza office). Victory Cry: The Yakuza boss walks back to his office. Bloody History (This whole group is only available on hard mode) Waffen SS Intro: Waffen SS goose step into battle. Spawn site: Nazi campesite. Note: you can get extra points for burning the flag and smashing there stuff (pics of Hitler, Nazi guide books, etc.) Victory Cry: Leader raises his fist in the air and shouts "Deutschland!" Viet Cong Intro: A typical day for the viet cong. Spawn site: North Vietnamese village. You get points for destroying there stuff, but watch out for the Punji Stakes! Victory Cry: The VC leader chuckles, but runs off as he hears US choppers flying near. IRA Intro: A sqaud of british soldiers stand guard. The IRA sneak up on them and shoot them dead. The IRA pull down the British flag and replace it with the Irish flag. Spawn site: The site with the Irish flag (facepalm #7) Victory Cry: IRA leader raises his fist in the air and shouts "Tiofaidh ar la!" Taliban Intro: A cell of Taliban are going through their morning prayers. Spawn site: Taliban camp site. Victory Cry: The Taliban boss shouts and fires his pistol in the air. Saddam Hussein (Non-player Character) Intro: Saddam Hussein orders some of his Republican Guard in Arabic to line up prisoners on a wall. As his men (as well as himself) raise there weapons, he orders "Ready....Aim....FIRE!!!" in Arabic. He and he men open fire on the prisoners. Spawn site: Right by the wall. Victory Cry: Saddam shouts "Allahu akbar!" Pol Pot (NPC) Intro: Two Khmer Rouge guerrillas stand outside a hut. Zoom inside, Pol Pot and the other Khmer Rouge are inside, torchering some Cambodian people. Spawn site: Khmer Rouge torture hut. Tip: you can get extra points by freeing the Cambodians inside from Pol Pot. Victory Cry: Pol Pot aims his Tokarev at the dead leader and puts a round into the body, to make sure they're dead. He then chuckles and walks back to the hut. Medellin Cartel Intro: Camera sees through the eyes of someone who's wronged the Cartel. The poor person is tied to a chair, and pleading in spanish. Pablo Escobar looks at a thug with a machete and gives him a hand sign by sliding his hand over his throat. The thug nods and walks over to the camera, smiling. The man screams as blood splatters on the screan. Spawn site: Desk with weapons and drug money. Right behind it is tons of cocaine and that poor man, who now has a Columbian necktie. Victory Cry: Escobar lights a cigar. He takes a puff and says in spanish, "No one beats me." Somali Pirates Intro: The Pirates enter on a motarboat (or, if on a map with no water, a stolen Jeep) Spawn site: Look for the boat/Jeep, with some crates. Some have weapons, others have money and other valubles. Victory Cry: Somali leader fires his AK wildly and then roars in victory. North Korean SOF Intro: A quick SOF training exercise. Spawn site: North Korean camp. Victory Cry: The SOF leader holds his fist in the air and shouts in triumph. Special Ops. CIA Intro: A black van rolls up and some CIA agents jump out. Spawn site: The black van (facepalm #8) Victory Cry: CIA leader rendezvous back to the van. KGB Intro: Camera takes the view of a agent looking through a soviet file cabinet. He turns and there is KGB 001, with a Skorpion. He says "До свидания" before shooting the agent in the eye. Spawn site: Soviet Office with a dead agent. Note: you can get point by stealing files. But be careful, because sometimes it explodes! Victory Cry: 001 shouts "Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!" (I will add more later) Category:Blog posts